Java Blue
by Robyn-Enjolras
Summary: Alice, Edward, Bella, and Jasper head down to Seattle so Alice can teach Bella about the wonders of Vera Bradley! There are NO cliches in this story, just inspired by me doing a little too much shopping for Vera Bradley. R&R, no flames!


**A/N:** So… I really wanted to write a story, and I'd keep getting ideas, and then later thinking that they were stupid and, thus, the stories never got written.

Also, I just bought 2 Vera Bradley things today, so I guess you could say I'm on a Vera Bradley high. Seriously, I'm addicted. Java Blue frikkin owns my life (besides Carlisle, of course!) So… enjoy the random fic of randomness!

You will notice that there is a store mentioned called "Bergman Luggage". I actually had to go to the Vera Bradley website and search for a store close to Forks, and that was the closest one. Yeah, I'm that dedicated. Yup…

I'll be posting links to the different patterns in my profile, so you can look at them if you don't know what they look like or if you have no idea what I'm talking about.

**FUN FACT:** I'm listening to "Gee, Officer Krupke", because Riff also owns my life. When he died, I was screaming so loud that my neighbor had to call and ask if everything was okay. Yeah, for true. And I'm also supposed to be reading Catcher in the Rye and planning an outfit for French. But, I have a life, so I'm not!

**DISCLAIMER**: Though I own a lot of Vera Bradley things, I sadly do not own the company. Oh yeah, and Twilight, even though I own Carlisle and Jacob Black lives in my basement –shrugs- le sigh…

* * *

**ALICE POV**

Bella and Edward were watching "West Side Story" when I had decided to sneakily sneak up on them and throw gummy bears at Bella.

"OW!" Bella screamed, the proceeded to crawl on the floor, picking up the bears of gumminess and devouring them. Edward and I looked at her like a crazy, and she justified her actions by muttering something about the 'five-second rule'.

"Why did you even have gummy bears in the first place?" Edward snapped at me.

"Uhhhm… I found them…?" I said.

"LOOKIE COOKIE! I HAS GRAPE GUMMEH BEAR!" Bella triumphantly held up the fruity object of her affection and promptly ate it.

"And you like her, why?" Jasper hollered from upstairs.

"Shut up, Confederate Soulja Boy!" Bella yelled back.

"Aw, shiz, you shouldn't 'a did that, girl!" I warned.

Jasper zoomed down the stairs, "Whatchoo say, cracka?"

Bella burst into a fit of laughter, "LAWL! You're whiter than me and _I'm _the cracker?!"

"Bella, petite oiseau…" Edward tried to make her shut up.

Jasper glared at her angrily. Bella turned to me to say something in her defense. Honestly, I had nothing to say. She was such a cracker. And I had 20 off at Bergman Luggage for Vera Bradley…

"Say… Wanna go shopping?" I suggested.

Bella stuffed the last gummy bear in her mouth, "Mhm!"

Jasper looked at Edward, longing for a way out of this that they were never going to get.

"Le'z go!" Bella shouted, clapping her hands.

* * *

We walked to my car, just 'cause it teh shiz, and set off for Seattle. About an hour later, we had successfully parked and were almost to the store.

"What is Vera Bradley anyway?" Bella asked nonchalantly.

I stopped in my tracks. I had not seen this coming, "WHAT?"

Bella nodded, "Yeah, I don't know what it is."

"You shouldn't 'a did this, girl," Edward whispered. Jasper smiled in agreement.

"I am not hearing this… I am not hearing this… I am not hearing this," I paced around in a circle, clutching my Daisy Daisy-patterned purse to my torso.

"Is it, like, a big deal or something?" Bella stomped her foot.

"_Are you frikkin kidding me_?! It's the bestest company ever! They have the cutest patterns ever that come in a variety of things, from purses to belts to ID cases. Even carpet!" I exclaimed, remembering one of my friends who owned just about everything in the Peacock pattern.

"Oh… I see…" Bella shrugged.

"C'mon let's go," Jasper put his hand to my back and pushed me along to the store.

There was a huge section in the store filled with everything Vera Bradley. I gawked at the huge duffel bags and gleefully searched the 10 dollar ID cases for a pattern to match my purse. Bella was hovering by the cosmetic cases and stationery, pondering why people love this so much. I came over to her with my arms full of patterns that I thought she would like.

"Lots of people have this pattern," I showed her a Java Blue wallet.

"Eh… this is pretty sweet. But I already have a wallet," she set it down next to her.

I slapped my hand to my forehead, "_So_?! I have, like, a thousand wallets! And, besides, your wallet must be at least 5 years old."

She sighed, feeling the sad piece of cloth in her pocket that at one time was sure to be a pretty little wallet, "I guess you're right… I could use a new one."

"Great!" I grinned, thrusting the wallet back in her hand, "What do you use for school?"

"Y'know… I have one of those old JanSport bookbags. Nothing fancy."

I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the section with the large totes and messenger bags, "How about one of these?"

"Alice! These are so expensive!" Bella looked a price tag and looked me like I was the crazy.

"Edward will pay for it."

"No! He does too much for me already."

"I'll pay for it!" I held up a shiny piece of plastic.

"Do you even have a credit card," Bella folded her arms across her chest.

"Er… no… But Carlisle does!"

Bella sighed again, "Fine, fine. I like this pattern." She pointed to one of the new patterns, one I was not so fond of called Riviera Blue.

"Eh…" I grimaced.

"What?" Bella put the bag on her shoulder and modeled in a nearby mirror.

"Quite frankly, m'dear, that's damn ugly."

"For true? I love it!"

"You should stick with Java Blue. It looks really nice on you."

Bella frowned and put the bag back in its place. She picked up the Java Blue messenger bag and slung the strap over her shoulder. She went over to the mirror again, "I guess you're right. I really do like this pattern."

"Yay! Bella got style!" we high-fived each other. The boys looked surprised from their place by the manly rolling luggage. I yelled for Edward and Jazz to come where we were.

"What is it, Alice? Did Bella hurt herself?" Edward grabbed Bella's arm and searched for a bruise.

"Yeah, she broke her leg by looking at pieces of cloth," Jasper snickered.

"First of all, Jazz, that was really funny. Second, VERA BRADLEYS ARE NOT SO-CALLED 'PIECES OF CLOTH'!" I growled at him. We were the only people in the store besides a senile elderly couple and the two employees were texting each other from behind the cash register.

"What are they then? They're bags made with piece of cloth sewn by monkeys in Uganda," Jasper snapped back.

"You better stop while you're ahead, 'cause I _know for a fact_ that this isn't going to end nicely," I retorted.

"No, Alice. I want to know why you love them ever so much."

Edward and Bella froze, waiting to hear my reaction. I cleared my throat out of habit.

"Vera Bradley products are—No, y'know what, Jazzlet, I'm not gonna. I only explained it to Bella because she is stupid and did not know what it was. You, however, have known about my Vera Bradley obsession ever since we met. Heck, I even had a Vera Bradley purse that day! You are being such a Bel—I mean a thingerthing and you should consider yourself Bernardo from 'West Side Story' because I hate you and you're dead!"

Bella quietly clapped. Jasper stood there, shocked, "Wow… Alice. I'm s-s-sorry. Had no idea that…"

"Also, if you by the Pink Elephant pattern or the Pinwheel Pink pattern, 10 percent of the proceeds goes to breast cancer research!" I smiled, letting Jasper go this once.

"Yay!" Edward and Bella cheered in unison.

Jasper took the hint that he was forgiven, and placed a hand on my shoulder, "Love ya, kid."

I winked at him. Bella and I made our final selections and rushed up to the two texting employees. As we walked out of the store, we had to stop at a Starbucks along the way because Bella wanted to switch her purse and wallet and claimed she needed a Vanilla Crème hot drink before she went insane. On the way out of Starbucks, we saw Jessica Stanley and a couple of her friends walking into Bergman luggage.

"Hey, Bella!" she waved.

Bella waved back, as did Edward, just 'cause he's nice.

"I like your bag!" Jessica smiled, holding up her Java Blue purse. She winked at Edward, and the four of us then went back to the car.


End file.
